The present invention relates to a fare card reader device or system, and more particularly to a device in which the card is held in fixed position while a variety of operations such as read, write, erase, and verify are performed.
It has been known in the art to provide a variety of schemes or devices for reading fare cards and to perform certain operations in connection therewith. For example, one known device involves the reading of a fare card according to which the card itself is moved or "swiped" relative to a fixed reader assembly. However, the device functions thusly merely to provide the read operation and is incapable of performing other desired operations such as erasing the information already read and rewriting new data or information onto the card.